Eye of the shadows
by Moonheart '.D wc
Summary: Have you ever felt like your being watched? Like your being followed? And when you turn around theres nothing there. Many think it's there imagination, but what about if it's not...                    Rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

Eye of the shadows

Prologue

A young dark tabby tom padded warily into the woods. The bell of his collar tinkling gently with each pawstep he took. The young toms' eyes raged as he tried to make a decision; continue into the unknown forest or return to the safety of his home. He swallowed hard as he made his decision and continued into the dark mysterious forest.

Suddenly the toms' ears pricked and he turned his head to look at a small holly bush, sun filtered through the gap in the trees and cast a menacing shadow of a cat crouching still as a stone behind the bush. The toms' eyes widened and filled with terror.

"wh-who's there?" He exclaimed.

Yellow eyes appeared from within the bush, some may have mistaken these eyes for two dying leaves as the colour was so similar but that couldn't have been possible as the eyes blinked and stared at the young tom for a brief moment before shifting to stare at something behind him. The tom quivered with fear for what the yellow eyes may be looking at. The tom whimpered and coward when he felt warm breath on his tail. The tom whirled around to find that no one was behind him, he let out a short sigh of relief and turned back to face the yellow eyes when he yowled load in horror as something landed heavily on his back. He lay still as his world turned black.

_linelineline_

"What do you think happened to him?" Brackenfur asked as he helped to drag the limp body of a tabby off of Thunderclan territory.

"I have no idea; there were no claw marks or bite marks. And there was no scent of anything on his pelt that could've been his killer." Cinderheart replied.

"Maybe he was poisoned; he is a kittypet after all and kittypets are so stupid." Berrynose meowed snobbishly.

"Maybe.." Cinderheart mused, she wanted to say she agreed with Berrynose but she was sure there weren't any poisonous plants around where they found the toms body. It just didn't add up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Brackenfur, Cinderheart, Lionblaze and Blossomfall!" Brambleclaw called. "You four are on the sunhigh patrol." Brambleclaw ordered. The four cats nodded and returned to what they were doing. Cinderheart sighed and looked at the sun that was shining down on Thunderclan camp.

"Are you OK?" Dovewing asked her grey pelt glowing in the sun. Her eyes were full of sympathy.

"I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about that kittypet." Cinderheart sighed dropping her gaze to her paws.

"I don't know why you're so bothered by it." Dovewing sighed sitting down beside her and licking her ear. "It was nearly two moons ago and nothing else has happened." Dovewing reassured.

"It's not him dying that bothers me… it's how he died." Cinderheart sighed. Her tail flicking as she grew slightly irritated with Dovewing.

"Jayfeather said that he was probably poisoned, like most of us guessed." Dovewing meowed lying down and putting her head on her paws.

"He said probably, not that he was; besides Jayfeather didn't even see the body." Cinderheart argued.

"There's nothing else it could've been." Dovewing murmured gently.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "Why would some random kittypet walk into the forest and then just eat some random plants?" Cinderheart asked.

"He could have been exploring, apparently he was young." Dovewing answered her eyes full of concern.

"But he wouldn't eat some plants, we eat prey and kittypets eat some weird stuff but they still don't eat plants!" Cinderheart snapped.

"Cinderheart you can't let this destroy your life, it was a kittypet, just let it go." Dovewing retorted annoyed with Cinderhearts stubbornness. "But… if your still that bothered maybe you should talk to Jayfeather." Dovewing sighed after a moment of silence.

"I will… I just hope at least he shares my concerns." Cinderheart muttered gloomily. She stood up and raced up to the medicine cats den. She pushed through the entrance and saw Briarlight doing her exercises.

"Cinderheart what are you doing here?" Briarlight exclaimed happily her eyes bright.

"It's none of your business why she's here Briarlight now concentrate on your excercises." Jayfeather snapped padding out of the part of the den where the herbs were kept.

"Fine." Briarlight sighed reluctantly.

"Cinderheart what do you need?" Jayfeather asked looking at her with his sightless blue eyes.

"I want to talk to you about the kittypet….and how he died." Cinderheart told Jayfeather. She noticed as he visibly stiffened before relaxing.

"I'm a bit busy right now, but if you meet me at the abandoned twoleg nest at sundown I'd be happy to talk to you about it." Jayfeather meowed and returned to where he had been sorting through his herbs. Cinderheart nodded and sighed before heading back out of the den.

"Cinderheart come on!" Cloudtail called as she bounded down the rocky steps towards him, Brackenfur, Lionblaze and Blossomfall.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Cinderheart apologised quietly looking at her grey paws.

"It's fine." Brackenfur meowed before signalling with his tail for the patrol to follow him. They bounded out of the thorn entrance and into the dense Thunderclan forest.

"Where are we going to patrol?" Blossomfall asked.

"The Shadowclan border first and then the Windclan border." Brackenfur answered.

"How about we check the twoleg path as well?" Cinderheart suggested as she followed the patrol racing through the thick undergrowth.

"Why?" Blossomfall asked.

"Well… because that kittypet died there and something could have happened again." Cinderheart meowed quietly.

"Don't be silly, he was poisoned not murdered." Blossomfall purred. Cinderheart fell silent and decided to just pay extra attention to her surroundings. She pricked her ears and took deep breaths filling her nose with the scents of the forest.

"Are you ok?" Lionblaze asked making Cinderheart yelp in surprise.

"I-I'm fine." Cinderheart sighed as they leapt easily over a fallen log.

"Are you sure?" Lionblaze asked his amber eyes full of concern.

"I'm s-sure." Cinderheart answered.

"Then why do you keep on looking around so much. It's as though you think the shadows are going to attack us." Lionblaze purred moving closer to her so their fur rubbed together as they ran behind Brackenfur and Blossomfall.

"I'm just keeping an eye out; you never know when Windclan are next going to steal some prey." Cinderheart purred trying to lighten her glum mood.

"Okay, whatever you say." Lionblaze meowed obviously not buying her lie.

The patrol finally reached the Shadowclan border and Cinderheart instantly scanned the forest around her.

"Ok, you really need to calm down." Lionblaze murmured. He flicked her shoulder with his tail tip. "Nothing in Thunderclan territory is going to hurt you… I wouldn't let them." Lionblaze murmured gently.

"I-I know… your right. I just can't shake the feeling that there's something in the forest, something that's watching us. Something we should fear." Cinderheart confessed. She turned to see that Brackenfur had finished marking the border and was ready to go. Cinderheart looked up into Lionblazes eyes and sighed heavily. "You don't understand me; you're probably thinking I'm crazy now." Cinderheart mumbled.

"No, I don't, I can't, not after I expected you to believe me when I told you I was part of a prophecy. You believed me, and I'll believe you. I can't feel it myself, but I'll trust you and I'll help you however I can." Lionblaze murmured quietly. Cinderheart purred in return and licked his cheek.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." Cinderheart whispered as she looked deeply into her eyes. From the corner of her eyes she spotted a figure and instantly whirled around, her eyes wide with fear.

"Relax, I saw it too, it was only a squirrel." Lionblaze purred into her ear. "Come on, we don't want to be left behind." Lionblaze nodded towards where Cloudtail's tail was disappearing into a clump of bracken.


End file.
